<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A special kind of flower by Azure_moon_tears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903424">A special kind of flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_moon_tears/pseuds/Azure_moon_tears'>Azure_moon_tears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, haizaki and Hiroto are roommates, there's also an aliea cafe that basically has nothing to do with the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_moon_tears/pseuds/Azure_moon_tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki falls desperately in love with the florist Mizukamiya</p><p>currently on hiatus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haizaki Ryouhei/Mizukamiya Seiryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which Haizaki forgets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, he just couldn’t believe Haruna’s birthday was today. Haizaki increased his walking speed, biting his lip in slight panic. He could’ve swore that her birthday was next week and not today! What should he even give her? It’s way too late now, the closest toy shop as an hour walking distance away, and Haruna’s birthday party began in an hour!! The best he could do is to keep walking in the direction of her house in the hope there would be something interesting.</p><p>Oh God he could already imagine the disappointed look on her face and even worse, Sakuma and Kidou’s piercing gaze, burning right into his poor soul. ‘It’s necessary to bring a young lady a gift on her birthday, like a true gentleman’ he remembered Sakuma’s over the top speech, it made him even more anxious. </p><p>There weren’t much people, since it was 15:30 everyone was or at work or at school. The most he could see were mothers doing grocery shopping or jogging. The clouds looked quite grey too, everything was gloomy even though it was spring time. </p><p>While crossing the street he could feel something wet and cold dripping down his hair, oh no…rain… He didn’t even bring an umbrella. Another one of Sakuma’s ridiculous sayings popped up in his head ‘A true gentleman must never get wet’ he muttered something and began running, looking around him to find a good shop.</p><p>There weren’t many shops since it wasn’t a shopping district but a small neighborhood with small shops. Pharmacy…clothing store…grocery store…book store…florist… He stopped a second to look at small flower shop, there seemed to be a lot of plants and flowers there, maybe a little too much. “Aquarius…florist…” He read out loud, what a dumb name, referring your shop to zodiac sign. The people that worked thee were probably all teenage girls that listen to idol groups, disgusting. </p><p>But…He didn’t have much of a choice, ‘Girls like flowers…right?’ much to his disliking he opened the door, making a shiny little golden bell ring. The constant sound of rain dripping into a plastic bucket mixed with that bell caught him off guard for a second. </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after that, he heard chuckling coming from his right as well as footsteps “Don’t worry that happens quite a lot here” A pair of ocean blue eyes peaked out from out the big leaves of a few big tree-ish plants that was standing on a big table, blocking the view to the rest of the boy’s body and face.</p><p>If it wasn’t a total stranger he would’ve already punched him in his face, “Who…are you?” He asked the stranger carefully, still looking at those mischievous blue eyes.</p><p>The stranger chuckled some more and moved away from the table, now standing in front of the other boy, “My name is Mizukamiya Seiryuu, my family owns this lovely shop” He smiled cutely, Haizaki couldn’t quite tell if it was one of those fakes that other retailers put on attract more customers or if he was being genuine. </p><p>“Is there something specific that you’re looking for?” Mizukamiya asked him while he tightened the cords of his orange apron. The two seemed t be alone in the shop, since there were no other sounds than themselves and the rain dripping into the buckets. </p><p>Haizaki gulped and looked away, not sure how to answer that (like the unsocial introvert that he was) the only thing he was sure of was that he needed to stay in the shop for as long as it rained and not make himself look like a total creep. “Not really…it’s for the birthday o my friend’s little sister, I don’t know much of flowers though..” </p><p>The bluenette kept smiling in amusement of how awkwardly cute this customer was acting., he never saw anyone so tough looking be so shy. “That’s quite alright! I can help you search” </p><p>That was a big relief, “That would be great, thank you”</p><p>“No problem!” Mizukamiya started looking around the shop, showing Haizaki some examples and fan favorites. Which Haizaki all the declined, but it was okay, he liked a challenge with stubborn customers like this one. </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, all the flowers were okay in Haizaki’s opinion, he just wanted to avoid the rain. Though…there was one special flower he couldn’t keep his eyes off, they were blue…windflowers? He doubted at the name, he thought those were windflowers, because they looked like his favorite flowers from a game he always plays at Hiroto’s house. They were really beautiful and had the same dark blue color as the retailer’s hair.</p><p>Too bad for him, after a while Mizukamiya noticed the longing gaze at the flowers.  “Interested in them?” He looked very excited, which made Haizaki a little uncomfortable. The bluenette went to the flowerpot and gently picked it up, as if it were a newborn baby. </p><p>“This is an Anemone, the name anemone comes from the Greek word for windflower.” For a small second Haizaki was very happy with that news that he was right, so he wasn’t a total plant disaster after al. </p><p>Mizukamiya continued, “According to Greek mythology, the anemone sprang from Aphrodite's tears as she mourned the death of Adonis.” For some reason Haizaki actually felt interested in someone else and what they had to say. </p><p>“It was thought to bring luck and protect against evil, legend has it that when the anemone closes its petals, it's a signal that rain is approaching.” You could hear the passion and excitement in his voice, maybe that was what made him so interesting. </p><p>“Other mythology connects the anemone to magical fairies, who were believed to sleep under the petals after they closed at sunset! Isn’t that adorable?” He smiled broadly at Haizaki that just stood there in awe. “Did you just know that from the top of your head?”</p><p>The bluenette seemed embarrassed and blushed, “Y-yeah! What can I say, I like flowers a lot.” He walked over to the register and Haizaki followed, “It was a gift right?” He handed him a birthday card with a bear plush on it, it was holding some flowers, and a black marker. </p><p>Haizaki wrote in big letters ‘Happy Birthday Haruna!’ and a little Kumazou doodle, he closed the card quickly, not wanting Mizukamiya to see his awful handwriting.</p><p>The bluenette just smiled as he took back the marker, “It’s still raining, hm? Spring has just started out though, I’m sure the sun will shine brightly next week” </p><p>Before Haizaki could grab his wallet Mizukamiya stopped him, “It’s on the house”. Since it was spring time the shop had already sold a lot more plants than usual, giving one away wouldn’t hurt, now would it? Besides…this boy looked like he could use a gift, so sloppy and unorganized…</p><p>“Are you sure…?” Haizaki didn’t trust it at first, this was most likely a trick to make him buy even more. Though…the retailer had such a genuine warm smile on his face, that he just couldn’t decline it. “Thank you so much…” He was really embarrassed, maybe even blushing slightly. </p><p>The other boy just thought it was adorable, “well then, have a wonderful day”.</p><p>[…]</p><p>It wasn’t raining anymore when he got out of the shop but a good 40 minutes did pass. He was so caught up talking to that flower freak that he didn’t notice the sun peaking from the clouds. </p><p>He looked down at the plant, being hesitant whether to give it to Haruna or not. They were his favorite flower, he bit his lip, not being able to make a decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why need a therapist when you have Hiroto?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And they were roommates, oh my god they were roommates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a little short, I'll try to update every Sunday from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So? How did it go?” The godlike grey boy looked up from his phone to watch his grumpy roommate fall flat faced onto their sofa. </p><p>The boy muttered some unhearable curse words in the people before turned to Hiroto, laying on his side now. “Oh what the hell did you expect? Of course it didn’t! Stupid cyclops almost stared me to death! And don’t get me started on four-eyes! Haruna was pretty cool about it though…” </p><p>Hiroto just chuckled in response and looked over at the potted plant that was placed on their table. “What made you risk your entire existence just to keep these generic flowers?” He put his phone down to listen to his best friend’s story better.</p><p>For some reason Haizaki’s always been interesting to him, from the moment he saw the boy sitting alone in a classroom, staring out of the window, drawing cute birds he saw, Hiroto already had a feeling they would be best friends. Even if he was playing hard to get at first. </p><p>“They give off good vibes” Haizaki looked at the plant too. When he left the store he ran home to drop off the flowers he strangely wanted to keep all the sudden. Hiroto came home early from his work at a café so naturally he needed an explanation. Since Haizaki was in a hurry the explanation came down to “touch the plant and I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“You said you had quite the conversation with the guy that worked there, maybe it’s because of hi-“</p><p>“Hiroto for the last time I’m not interested in a relationship at the moment!” He frowned trying to defend himself. </p><p>The other boy grinned, “I never said that, mr jumping to conclusions” he teased him. “Oh well, I’m going to take a bath. Midorikawa spilled coffee on me, again. What an absolute nightmare to work with.” </p><p>Hiroto works at a café not too far away from that flower shop, together with the kid’s he used to be in an orphanage with. Well technically he wasn’t IN the orphanage because his father ran the place, but still. It was quite popular with the girls since the only people that worked there were boys around the age of 18-21. Lately they’ve even start producing merch of the boys, kinda creepy…but Hiroto says that it made them a LOT of money so it couldn’t be that bad, right…?</p><p>Haizaki had to admit that his brothers were nice people, just a little weird… they all have an undying obsession with aliens and space. Two of them are even dating, took a while for Hiroto to get used to that. </p><p>In all honesty, Hiroto used to be a little homophobic. To the point where Haizaki was drop dead terrified to tell him that he was bi, and now he wished he didn’t. The guy always tried to hook him up with a random gay dude he found at a party, it was embarrassing. </p><p>He’s a great friend though and an amazing listener. Haizaki feels blessed having him as friend, even if he’s a little (very) annoying. </p><p>Haizaki grabbed his Nintendo switch out of the charger and booted up a game, before he could even start playing Hiroto came dashing out of the bathroom screaming in agony. With only a small dark blue towel covering his private area.</p><p>“HAIZAKIIII?!?!”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“DID YOU KNOW IT WAS FAIR DAY TOMMOROW?!?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>His roommate should’ve known by now that he’s bad with dates. Fair day? Oh right, fair day was this huge fest where a lot of stores in the area have stalls in a huge park. It was kind of fun because there were a lot of free samples. The store with the most customers would win a prize. </p><p>“Well, this fucking bitch of a Tatsuya FORGOT to send ME a message about it!” He sat down on the couch, the water of his wet hair and body was dripping on the couch, making it all wet.</p><p>‘Disgusting’ Haizaki looked at it. “So?”</p><p>“Please come with.” He looked at him, with his big fake puppy eyes.</p><p>No, not again, not falling for that again, last time he accepted they both ended up in jail and Tatsuya had to bail them out. </p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Pretty please? Imagine all the hot guys there”</p><p>“For the last time-“</p><p>“Pleaaase?”</p><p>“…fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The cafe Hiroto works at has basically Ouran High school host club kinda level marketing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mizukamiya's roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little chapter introducing Mizukamiya's roommates</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boss, you never told us about your shift today” Sasotsuka said smugly, nibling on a strawberry pocky stick (his favorite flavor). Noticing that since Mizukamiya came home from his solo shift he hasn’t been acting quite like himself, quiet and cold, he also didn’t even bother to cute up their dinner with animal shaped rice balls, what he normally always does. Basically he was like a second mother to them.</p><p>“You’re pretty quiet ever since you came home, did something happen?” Orio looked up from his 3ds, only noticing it second, something he never liked. For some reason Sasotsuka, Orio and Saotome always made a competition out of everything.</p><p>Mizukamiya’s three roommates stared at him while he put some cat shaped cookies in the oven, that they were going to give out on the fair tomorrow. He was totally lost in thought. </p><p>“It’s not like you”  Saotome added in a worried tone, hugging a small pillow in the form of an angel’s wing. </p><p>They were right, this maybe was the first time Mizukamiya ever blacked out like that, it was every straight A boy’s worst nightmare, “…h-huh..? O-oh! Sorry were you guys saying anything?” he took off his dark blue mittens and put them on the kitchen counter, smiling awkwardly in the hope his friends won’t think less of him now (like the overthinker he was). </p><p>“Yes Mizu! You’ve been acting so strange! It’s scaring us!” The angelic boy jumped up from his bunny beanbag, “Are you sick? Stressed? It was irresponsible of us to let you work alone! We’re so so sorry!” </p><p>The Aquarius smiled and gave a reassuring head pat to the shorter boy, “I’m fine, I can take care of myself just fine. There’s absolutely no reason to worry about me”</p><p>And for a second Saotome an Orio actually believed that, “You’re a terrible liar, nya” Sasotsuka smirked, stuffing his face with more sweets. There were crumbles all over his cheeks and mouth. </p><p>“S-Sasotsuka!!” Mizukamiya turned to him, being bright red in embarrassment. After realizing he couldn’t smile his way out of here the bluenette just signed and spit everything out that happened today. </p><p>“No way…”</p><p>“You gave something away for free?? Was he holding you hostage or something?!” Orio came to the conclusion.</p><p>“Yeah!” Saotome agreed, “he must’ve drugged you!”</p><p>I mean, they were right…for a long time Mizukamiya has been VERY against it. ‘why did I do it again…?’ he thought about it while his two roommates came to even more conclusions. </p><p>“I’m going to sleep, good night.” The three watched their roommate disappear in his room. </p><p>They’ve only heard that tone once before, it was totally heartbreaking, so naturally they let him go. “We went overboard again…” Saotome admitted. </p><p>“Guess it really bothers him…” The purple boy twisted his fingers in regret, “I hope he’ll gets over it soon…”</p><p>Normally other people wouldn’t even notice a small change in someone’s voice and won’t bother to rethink what they did or said, but for the trio it’s different. Mizukamiya had this bad habit of thinking he can take the world on alone, thinking he was just a nuisance to other people. So they had to be very conscious of all his feelings, how small it may be. </p><p>The reason they let the Aquarius do today’s shift alone was because they were on the hunt for the best birthday gift ever, since Mizukamiya’s birthday was coming up real soon. Mizukamiya always knew exactly what his friend’s liked and how they liked it so he always gave them the best gifts wrapped the cutest ever. Last year for Orio’s birthday he gave him a video game that wouldn’t be out in 2 weeks! </p><p>So this year they wanted to give Mizukamiya a gift he’ll never forget, as a thanks for all that he did for them. They only had a month left till his birthday so that would be way more than enough time, right? Even though they had no idea what exactly.</p><p>Orio proposed a set of porcelain teacups, those fancy blue ones from the Netherlands. Saotome found that boring and proposed a giant life sized polar bear plush. Sasotsuka just wanted a cat. </p><p>Earlier birthdays the bluenette just seemed to be satisfied with everything that he got, he was just as happy and grateful with each one, but that wasn’t quite good enough for the three. They wanted to see him shed tears of happiness.</p><p>“Well do we know anyone else that has an idea what do give Mizu? Since we clearly don’t know ourselves.” Saotome sat down in his bunny beanbag again.</p><p>Orio bit on his lip, “well he IS friends with literally almost everyone around here, maybe we could just as them.”</p><p>“If we don’t know it there is a very high chance they have no idea either” The angelic boy looked irritated at him, “You’re so stupid Ori”</p><p>“I am not…” He mumbled angrily before turning to Sasotsuka, “You have any ideas?”</p><p>“Nope” He chuckled. </p><p>[…]</p><p>Mizukamiya was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His head full, for some reason he just couldn’t stop thinking about the customer from earlier. He wants to get to know him better, it was the same feeling he had when meeting Sasotsuka…too bad he didn’t get his number.</p><p>Don’t get the wrong idea though, there was in way in hell he fell directly for that emo boy, oh no no. He’s just curious about what he’s really like, his interests, references, hobbies, just everything. Maybe he just had a thing for goths though…</p><p>He bit his lip, “It’s a small city, I’m sure you’ll get to see him again very soon” He started talking to himself, quiet enough so his roommates wouldn’t hear him. “There is a very high chance you’ll see him at the fair tomorrow” </p><p>The florist hugged one of the satin pillows that were laying on his small one person bed and fell asleep soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>